


Truths Hidden Behind Lies

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Murder Husbands, Murder Mystery, Police Officer Eliza Schuyler, Police Officer John Laurens, Reporter Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10155890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: After George Frederick's arrest for the murder of high school algebra teacher James Reynolds, Alexander Hamilton, a reporter, believes that there's something more lying beneath the surface.OrWhere Alexander and company learn the hard way that some things should be left untouched.





	1. Where's The Truth?

Officers Eliza and John Schuyler-Laurens-Hamilton are the ones to thank for throwing away mass murderer George Frederick behind bars for serveral cases of man slaughter. Their husband Alexander Hamilton, a reporter for the local paper, did a brilliant job making sure the entire city knew of their good deed. 

Even husband of the criminal, Samuel Seabury-Frederick, who ironically lived as their neighbor. Samuel blamed himself for his husband's arrest, and swore that they'll have their revenge. That he and his Georgie will take out each and every Schuyler-Laurens-Hamilton. Including everyone they love. 

"How are you, Sam?" Kind _kind_  Eliza asked him the day after the arrest. Her voice heavy with pity and guilt. 

Sam internally laughed at her obliviousness of his involvement with George. "I'm alright," 

"You could always file for a divorce-" 

"Why would I do that?" He spat cutting her off. His voice venomous. "Georgie is my husband. I vowed for better or for worse on our wedding day."  

None of them have spoken to Seabury since, and that has been three months ago. He does visit George on occasion, but they can never speak freely. But that never stopped Sam from trying. 

"Georgie, tell them the entire truth. They'll reduce your sentence." Sam begged during his latest visit. "We'll be able to adopt a child like we wanted to do. We'll start a family like you promised." 

"Love, Sam, deary, they mustn't know the entire truth." George stared into his husband's eyes. They were strained and had bags underneath them. "We will have a family, but not yet." 

"But, Georgie," 

"Hush now, Sammy," George smiled playfully. "There's something I need you to do for me," 

"Anything, love, just tell me," 

"Stop visiting me for a while," George cupped Sam's cheek. "Don't give me that look. Just stop for a month." 

"Why?" 

"Your visits are too frequent." 

"I'm your husband! I love you!" Sam felt tears pricks his eyes. 

"And I love you, Sam. I just can't have the police watching you." 

"Visit is over!" A voice shouted through the intercoms.  

"I'll stop. In thirty days expect me right here." Sam smiled sadly as he gathered his belongings. 

"I'll be counting the hours," George wrapped his arms around him. "Do take care,"

"I will," Sam pressed his lips against George's mouth. George quickly responded kissing Sam back. Sam's hands tugged on the taller man's light brown hair. 

"Enough, enough, you two." A female officer pulled them apart. 

Sam let out a small whine as the kiss broke, "I'll miss you," 

Samuel isn't the only one who's blaming themselves over Frederick's arrest.. There's Lafayette; George's right hand man. If one were to ever meet Lafayette they'd never guess that the Frenchman could hurt a fly. 

Lafayette had met George during one of his 'jobs' in France. The two men immediately clicked. George offered him a position in his schemes, and Lafayette had risen through the ranks. On the dreadful day of the arrest Laf was tasked as the watchman. 

Lafayette wasn't expecting an entire police force at all. If you'd ask him what was it he was expecting he'd simply shake his head and utter, "I'm not sure," 

Sam is somewhat glad that they're not alone in that prison. But he'd prefer if they weren't in prison at all. 

 

~

 

Across town, Alexander is preparing for the interview with George Frederick he's been waiting for three months to get. 

"Don't get yourself killed, Hamilton," Aaron Burr advised his friend. 

"Yeah, Hamilton." Remarked Thomas.

Alex sneered in response, "Fuck off, Jefferson!" 

Alexander couldn't handle the rush running through him as he started up the engine of his car. Just as expected the prison was cold and drafty. 

"I'm Alexander Schuyler-Laurens-Hamilton, reporter for the local paper," he voiced to the front desk. 

"We all know who you are Alexander." The man-Hercules-chuckled. "Down the hall, and to your left. George Frederick is already there," 

With a short nod Alexander followed the directions. George wasn't the only prisoner in that room. There was also Lafayette which surprised to say the least. 

"I was told I was only interviewing George Frederick," he said to the guard. 

"You are," She replied. "Mr. Lafayette doesn't leave his side," 

"Can't you just taze him?" 

"No, she can not," a thick french accent replied a smirk forming across his face. 

"Well, I guess I have to deal," Alexander settled in front of them. 

"Where shall we start?" George asked once the guard stepped out. 

"The begining. Preferably." Alex raised an unimpressed brow. "Don't think about leaving anything out," 

"I wouldn't dream of it," George Frederick's laugh sent chills down Alex's back. 


	2. Poking the Bear

Alexander shifted his body closer to the criminals. His laptop beneath his finger tips ready to reccord every word. Alexander also turned on a video camera facing them just in case. 

George let out a laugh, "If I'm not mistaken, I believe that an interview involves questions." 

" _Oui_ ," Lafayette laughed along. "Ask us," 

"How'd you two really meet? Don't give me that 'We met during a job in France' bullshit," 

"We really did," Lafayette replied. "Aren't people funny? They turn a blindside to what they believe to be untrue," 

"They are, aren't they?" Frederick mused. 

"Okay.. okay.." Alex typed up a few sentences. "Now tell me, who's idea was it to kill professor James Reynolds?" 

"Straight into the good stuff, huh?" George raised an eyebrow. "To answer that question it believe was me-" 

"No, no," Objected the Frenchman. "It was me! I remember it was _Mardi._ How do you say, uh Tuesday? Yes, Tuesday. I remember that because we we were watching that awful television program on teenage werewolves," 

"Lafayette, I know it was me because I thought of it when Sammy went off to work! Plus, it was a Wednesday." 

"Which was it? Wednesday or Tuesday?" Alex questioned refusing to allow his annoyance show. 

"Tuesday!" Lafayette shouted as George groaned, "Wednesday," 

"Let's move along," Alex rolled his eyes. "How about the night it happened-" 

"I have a question for you, _mon ami,_ how is it you are the only reporter of your kind?" 

"I'm sorry?"

"You write of me and George as equal criminals. While many would.. how do you say..ignore! Yes, ignore George and write about my skin color and my criminal reccord from France when I was twelve." 

"Race isn't a factor I look deeply into," Alexander calmly replied. "Plus other reporters are dumb! The devil is described as a white man so.. white people can be criminals too I guess," 

" _Oui_ , and Jesus was middle-eastern. Look at how the world treats them." 

"Where's this conversation taking us? I'd hate to waste valuable time," Alexander said. 

"No where, I'm merely implying that if under different circumstances I would be glad to call you friend," Lafayette shrugged effortlessly. "Or simply distracting you," 

"I suppose, under different circumstances, I be won't be opposed to that notion," Alex smirked. "Of being friends not being distracted." 

''If you two are quite done," snorted the Brit. "I'd like to proceed with this interview," 

"Go on, then." Alex gestured. 

"James Reynolds has always peeked my interest.." Frederick drawed out. 

"What was so appealing about him that 'peeked your interest' he was a high school algebra teacher," 

"No one is who they seem to be," Came the reply from Lafayette. 

"What are you implying here?" Alex raised a brow. "That Mr. Reynolds had more going on, or that there's more to your stories?"

"Yes," 

"Yes what? Which is it?" Alex was growing impatient he couldn't care less. 

 "Alexander," Lafayette chuckled. "I think we both know you know the answer to that question," 

"I want to hear you say it," he replied shortly. 

"There's one thing I will say," George leaned forward. "That bitch had it coming," 

"Don't you feel guilty? He was going to get married." 

"Does it look like as if we are guilty?" Lafayette raised his eyebrows. "Charles Lee should thank us," 

"You gave him a concussion," Alex deadpanned at the Frenchman. "Actual trauma to the head."

"That was an accident," Lafayette replied sheepishly. "He shouldn't have gotten in the way," 

"YOU WERE BREAKING INTO HIS FINACÉ'S HOUSE!" Alexander dragged his hand down his face. "Lisen, Lafayette-" 

"Laf, please," 

"Okay, Laf, you aren't helping your case." Alex spoke as he typed. 

"We aren't trying to," George shot at the reporter. "Is this what this interview is about? Us whining at our decisions, and regretting our actions?" 

"Are you saying you don't regret it?" 

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M SAYING YOU DAFT AMERICAN!" George snapped. "Excuse me, dear, that was rather rude of me." 

"Yeah, it was." Alex agreed. "But I didn't expect manners from a low life criminal such as yourself." 

"Watch your tongue, Alexander," Lafayette warned. 

"A criminal that couldn't even do his job right at that," Alex smirked at George's visible anger. 

"Is that so? You're married to two cops! I've been in and out of James' house-which is other other side of yours-and taunted him endlessly." George laughed manically. "But you know what's so funny? That the criminal lived on your right while the victim on your left." 

"Which put your  _famille_ right in the middle." Lafayette added. "John, Eliza, and your small poet Philip," 

"Leave my son out of this," Alexander hissed. 

"We aren't going to harm him from inside here," George leaned foward. "That's a bit difficult," 

Alex visibly shook. "You better not do anything!" 

"Or else what? You'll throw us in jail?" George sat back with a gleam in his eyes. "I'm afraid that's been said and done," 

Before Alexander could stop himself, he slammed his fist against George's jaw. 

 

~

 

If there are a few things Samuel actually misses from his life pre-arrest it was his job. He worked at the neighborhood high school as the student counselor. He also missed his friendship with his once best friend Peggy (who ironically happened to be the younger sister of the woman who took part in arresting George.)

Peggy hadn't tried to contact him ever since the news was released that he lost his job because the school board "didn't want to attract unwanted attention." The odd part of this situation he isn't upset at their words. He's upset that no one decided to step up for him. 

Three knocks on his door caused him to jump. He peeped through the hole and saw Charles Lee-his other neighbor-standing there stiffly. 

"Charles-" Sam was soon cut off as Charles' fist collided with his face. Repeatedly. 

"I never got my chance to beat the shit out of you," the other man gritted out. "Your husband ruined my life! He killed my fiancé, so I'm returning the favor!" 

Seabury couldn't defend himself even if he tried. Carles was at least a foot taller, and twice his weight. 

"STEP BACK OR I'LL SHOOT!" Came Eliza's very familiar voice from behind the outside. 

"Officer, I-" 

"Shut up, Charles!" She cocked the gun. "Step away," 

Lee reluctantly obeyed. "Just let me go, and I'll never come back." 

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say canand will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning." Eliza recited as she slapped cuffs onto Lee's wrists.

"C'mon, Eliza! Let me go," Charles tried. "I-I wasn't thinking straight," 

"Nothing about you is straight," Sam commented wiping the blood off of his mouth. "Shut the fuck up, and get arrested." 

"You little bitch," Lee shouted attempting to attack him. "You're nothing without George beside you," 

Sam's smirked as he spoke his next words, "Speaking of Georgie, tell him I said I'll see him soon," 

Eliza pulled Lee away before he got to respond, and tossed into the back of her cruiser. 

"You need me to drive you to a hospital?" She asked. 

"I'm good." Sam made sure he answer was short. "Just make sure that fucker gets what he deserves," 

"I will," She nodded sternly. "Will you be pressing charges?" 

"No," Sam replied shortly. "I have to go, I have food on the oven," 

 

~

 

George stared back in shock as Alex jumped back. A grin stretching across his features. "That was a mistake, Mr. Hamilton," 

"I-I I'm sorry. I didn't-" 

"You better thank God I am cuffed to this table," Lafayette spat. 

Two officer barged into the room and escorted Alex and his belongings away. 

"I thought he'd never leave," George massaged his now bruised jaw. 

"Why'd you have to get hit?" Lafayette glared at his friend. "Are you doing this on purpose?"

"Stop being so angry." The Brit ordered. "Your accent becomes incomprehensible." 

_"Je te déteste vraiment tout de suite,"_

"What?" George stared blankly. 

"I said 'I really hate you right now', you idiot!" 

"Gilbert, dear, it's all in the plan," the Brit tapped his temple. 

"Share it then! I do not enjoy being, uh, caught off guard," 

"Once I feel we are not being watched," George turned his faced to the guards leading them back to their shared cell. "Would you be a doll and give us a moment?"

"Shut up," the woman guard hissed. 

"I tried, Gilbert," 

Once returned to their cell, a hushed voice called out, "Yo, Lafayette!" 

Lafayette recognized the voice as Hercules Mulligan. A man who got caught shoplifting, and was heavily sentenced. Lafayette truly hated how one's race played a huge part in America's justice system. Where was Alexander Hamilton when Mulligan needed him? 

"Hercules? What is the matter?" He asked as he shared a glance with George.  

"They just brought a guy in," Hercules said. "I think he knows you guys," 

"What is his name?"

"I'm not sure..." The other man's voice trailed off. 

The loud buzz went off signaling it was time for another dreadful meal. George stood straight as he and Lafayette joined Hercules. 

"Want to see the guy I mentioned earlier?" 

"Yes," the friends spoke in unison. 

Hercules lead them to a forming circle around a man, who was obviously over exaggerating a story.

George eyes widened as he recognized the poor soul, "Well, if it isn't Charles Lee." 

"George," Lee nodded stiffly. 

"What brings you here," George asked. "Finally seeking vengeance for the time I killed your financé." 

A few witnesses took a few steps back. Not that Lafayette could blame them. He on the other hand held George back. "Leave him," 

"Charles was just telling us the story of how he got in here," someone niether George or Lafayette could remember their name. "He got caught beating up this guy by Eliza Schuyler," 

"Who was the unfortunate soul?" George gritted through his teeth. Hoping just hoping it is who he thinks it is. 

"Your bitch of a husband that's who!" Lee spat. "He had it coming," 

George saw red. "You harmed Sammy? My sammy?" 

"Fuck yeah, I did," 

George stalked up to Lee in once swift motion, and gripped his neck tightly. "You thought bragging about it to the man who killed your lover was a good idea?" 

His grip tightened around Lee's throat. Hercules tried to stop him, but Lafayette held him back. 

"Lee deserves this," was all that the Frenchman said. 

"Now tell me, Charles, what did you think would happen when you entered prison? Hmm? That I'll cry and you would've won? Noooo, not today not EVER!" 

George now had him backed up against a wall. "You're going to die here, right now!" 

"HEY, YOU TWO! CUT IT OUT!" A group of officers charged at them. 

George leaned in close enough to whisper, "You know what? I'll keep you alive. Death is too merciful." Then dropped him. "This going to be so much fun!" 

 

~

 

"ALEXANDER, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PUNCHED HIM!" 

"I did, but I regret it!" Alexander shouted back at Burr. 

"Mr. Washington isn't going to care about that! You fucked up, Hamilton." 

Alexander glared at Aaron. "You're acting like I don't know that! But he implied hurting my son! I couldn't let him get away with that!" 

"He's behind bars, Alex! He couldn't if he tried," 

"You honestly believe a man like George Frederick doesn't have henchmen?" 

"Like who?" Aaron scoffed. "Samuel Seabury?" 

"Exactly," 

"Alex, I was joking!" He quickly added. "Let's just tell the others what happened-" 

"Tell us what?" Mr Washington asked as he entered the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui- yes  
> Mardi- tuesday  
> Mon ami- my friend  
> famille- family  
> Je te déteste vraiment tout de suite- i really hate you right now
> 
>  
> 
> Yes Lafayette was referencing Teen Wolf


	3. Skeletons in the Closet

"Tell us what?" 

Aaron didn't hesitate, "We were discussing Alexander's interview with Frederick," 

"Ah," Washington took a seat at his desk. "I was meaning to ask you about that," 

"It was fine," Alex said dismissively hoping his boss would drop it. 

"Only fine?" Washington raised a questioning brow. "George Frederick gave a 'fine' interview?" 

"Yeah, he was very redundant," Alex spoke carefully. "Especially that Lafayette character," 

"I didn't know you we're interviewing the French one too," Thomas Jefferson gracefully joined the conversation. 

"Niether did I," Alex shrugged. "I didn't mind." 

"I read a lot on that guy!" Jefferson snatched his notes. "What'd he say about his dead wife? Did he say why he killed her?" 

"No, he was too busy playing guard dog for Frederick," Alex rolled his eyes. "Why would he say all that?" 

"Lafayette is known for over sharing, you just need to ask the right questions to get him started," Jefferson said as he scrolled down on Alex's laptop. 

"Give that back!" Hamilton took his laptop. "Mr. Washington, the truth is I didn't get them to speak or guide the conversation to where i wanted it to go.. I'm asking if you could give me one more shot," 

"Alexander..." 

"I'm begging you, sir." 

"I'll go with him," Aaron Burr spoke up surprising everyone. "I'll make sure everyone is on track," 

"I'll see what I can pull off," Washington pinched the bridge of his nose. "In the meantime go home, Alexander."

He shuffled his feet across the room and grabbed his coat. "Burr, can we talk?" 

Once in a secure distance, Alex spoke, "As a lawyer, how bad can this get?" 

"Pretty bad," Aaron replied. "I'll help you out of this not for you. But for my respect for Eliza, and Philip shouldn't lose a father." 

"I didn't expect anything less," 

"But I do need to watch the interview," Burr cleared his throat. "I need to come up with a defense," 

"Is there any other way?" 

"No, Alexander," Burr replied. 

"I'll sending you a link-" 

"Don't," Aaron cut him off, "I've seen cases where people's belongings get tapped. I'll come to you," 

"Tonight?" 

"Yes. The sooner the better," 

"Why don't you bring Little Theo and the misses over for dinner then?" 

"Alright, but in the meantime break the news to your spouses, Alexander." 

 

~

 

Alexander dragged his feet up hisporch and unlocked his front door. 

"Papa!" Philip's delighted screams filled the air. 

"Pipa!" Alexander hosted him up to his hip. "How's my boy?" 

"I ate crayons!" He smiled broadly revealing his colorful teeth. 

"Why?" Alex grabbed his own sleeve and rubbed the six year old's teeth clean. 

"I wanna know the taste," 

"Where's mama and dada?" He set his son back onto his feet. 

"In the kitchen makin' dinner with Mr. Seaberry," 

"Seaberry? Oh! Seabury!" 

"Yup!" 

Alexander walked over to his kitchen hoping that his son was mistaking another person as Seabury. 

"Honey!" Eliza greeted. "I was being to think that you were going to spend the night at your office," 

"No, not today," Alex let out an uncomfortable laugh. 

"I've invited Sam for dinner." She continued. 

"I've invited Burr and his family, too." Alex spoke keeping his eyes on Sam. Who was sporting a bruised cheek, and a cut lip. "What happened to you?" 

"Nothing too serious," was all that Sam said. 

Alexander really wanted to pity the guy. He did. But anyone who values the safety of their loved ones doesn't associate with George Frederick's people. Especially his husband. Oddly he didn't have the urge to kick him out, he'll just keep Pip close. 

"How was your day, Lex?" John asked hoping to steer to a new subject. 

"Long," Alex sighed not wanting to complain about George Frederick in front of Sam. 

"You saw George today, didn't you?" Seabury said as if reading Alex's mind. 

Both Eliza and John grimaced. John was the who broke the silence. "We don't need to speak about it, Sam-" 

"I want to," Sam interrupted. "This is the reason I'm here, right? You've mentioned the Burrs. You're brining a lawyer," 

"As much as I hate your husband none of this was intentional," Alex shot back. 

"Please, Sam, believe us." Eliza tried. 

"This was a mistake," Sam stood. "I should've known better than to enter your home. How do I know if this isn't a ploy to get me to say what you want to hear?"

"You aren't your husband, but that doesn't mean you aren't involved." Alex hissed. 

"John Laurens isn't his father, does that insinuate he's also involved with human trafficking?" Sam raised an eyebrow. 

"I'M NOT MY FATHER!" John slammed his fist against the dinner table. 

"How'd you know about him?" Eliza's voice was calm but Alex knew she was ready to throw punches. 

"That doesn't matter," Sam scoffed. "What matters is how the people of this town are going to react when they find out," 

"You wouldn't dare," John spat. 

"What do I have left to lose?" 

"What do you want?" John asked weakly. "Money to buy your silence?" 

"I need George's sentence reduced," Sam said. 

"It isn't that simple-" 

"I don't care, Eliza!" Sam shouted. "My husband was wronged! He should be home with me not rotting in a cell! We were finalizing our adoption papers... Amelia her name is," 

"You want us to get her?" 

"Yes," Sam spoke softly. "Not only will this guarantee my silence I will give you the exact location of one Henry Laurens." 

"Why would you give us all of this?" Eliza asked.

"He's the reason my husband is in jail! I want to see him suffer!" Sam shouted. "I've said too much. I have to go," 

"Seabury!" Alexander called after him. "We'll speak about your adoption tomorrow," 

As Seabury let himself out, they were greeted by the Burrs. Burr waited until Sam disappeared around the corner, "Tell me you didn't say anything to him, Alexander." 

"No, not about that," Alex let out a sigh of relief. 

"What's Aaron talking about?" Eliza crossed her arms over her chest. 

"I told you to tell them," Burr rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah because telling my spouses I punched George Frederick while they had his husband over would be such a smart idea," Alex exclaimed sarcastically. 

"You punched Frederick?" John gawked. "Why?" 

"He implied hurting our son, John!" Alex voiced. "I don't regret it!" 

"Pip, why don't you take Teddy to your room? I'll call you when dinner is ready," Eliza told her son who scurried away with his best friend. 

"So Seabury is holding my father over my neck, and George Frederick is holding abuse over yours?" John laughed humorlessly. "How'd this become over lives?" 

"Let's have a seat, and start from the begining. Why was Samuel here?" 

 

~

 

George sat in the moldy cafeteria with Lafayette to his right and Lee at his feet. Every now and then his mind wondering to his husband's state. Was he badly injured? If he was did he bother going to a hospital? With every question George kicked at Lee.

"What a marvelous day it turned out to be, dearest Gilbert." 

"I agree," Lafayette laughed smugly. "It was an eventful one," 

"Although, I've been thinking," George drawed out. 

"About what?" 

"Alexander Hamilton," George replied. "I should use his attack to my advantage and get us out of here early," 

"It's his word against ours, and he's married to two cops!" 

"Those are just small details," Frederick mused. "Although we are imprisoned criminals I'm still wealthy.. I can use what's left of my influence to aid us," 

"We could also help Hercules," Lafayette suggested. 

"What is this fascination with Mr. Mulligan?" George remarked irritated. 

"That is my own personal business, George." The Frenchman hissed. 

"Tell me, do you like him?" 

Lafayette raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "I'll tell you if you share your plan with me." 

George kicked Charles I'm the ribs, "Shoo, I need my privacy," 

Lee nodded frantically as he barely managed to escape another blow. 

"I'm planning on drawing Henry Laurens out," George leaned forward in a whisper. 

Lafayette's eyes gleamed with mischief, "I like this plan, but why? Weren't we desperate to get away from him?" 

"Yes, we were," the Brit sighed. "But the plans have changed since Reynolds' demise," 

"Are you trying to get him arrested?" Lafayette laughed. "That is _très impossible._ That man is a ghost,"

"No, far better," Frederick laughed. "I want his own son to kill him," 

"George, you devil." Lafayette playfully shoved the other man. "This is going to be fun. Much like that job we had on Russia," 

"Sweet, John Adams, what a nice guy," 

"A shame I killed him!" Lafayette laughed fondly at the memory. "That short bitch, why was he in Russia to begin with remains a mystery." 

 "You could've have asked him before ending his life," George smiled darkly. "Now, how serious are you about Hercules?" 

"George, stop." The Frenchman glared at his partner. "We aren't, how do you say, schoolboys," 

"No we aren't, but you know I don't trust anyone with the exception of you and Sammy. If your mind is going to be confiscated by someone I need to know if it's serious or not," 

"I barely know if he's into men!" 

Before George could retort a reply, a voice called out. "A VISITOR FOR GEORGE FREDERICK!" 

George walked over to the guests area to be greeted by a heavily bruised Sammy. 

"Georgie, forgive me," Sam sobbed. "I've said too much," 

"Don't cry, love," George lead Sam onto his lap. "Tell me, what happened." 

"It was Eliza! That devious bitch! I should've known better than to accept her dinner offer. But I needed to get on her good side for you. Little did I know that pitiful Alexander Hamilton invited Aaron Burr. They had me backed up against the wall," 

"Have they no shame," 

"Also, I might have slippedthatIknewHenryLaurensandhischoiceofbusiness," 

"Oh Sammy.." 

"I'm sorry! I truly am! I needed to get the upper hand, and I did," he added smugly. "They offered to buy my silence," 

"Impressive," George kissed along the underside of Sam's jaw. "Did you accept?" 

"No, do you think I'm an idiot? I bargained with them.. they'd help us with Amelia and I won't spread the truth about Laurens' father?" 

George went still for a moment, "That might actually work!" 

"Huh?" 

"Oh Sammy! Don't you see? This way we get our daughter, tell the entire town, no, the entire east coast of Laurens' father, then John will kill his dear ol' daddy to prove himself! We all get what we want!" 

"What of Lafayette? What does he want?" 

"He wants nothing more than to see Hercules Mulligan free. I suppose I can include him in my schemes,"

"My beloved, you've gone soft," Sam moaned underneath George's touch. 

"On the contrary," Frederick presses his husband's hand against hardening cock. 

Sam slipped his hand underneath the band of George's pants, and stroked his now hardened member. "Hush now, we mustn't get caught," 

Frederick bit his bottom lip to muffle his moans of pleasure. 

"That's more like it Georgie," Sam mouthed "Let me worship you," 

 

~

 

"Let me get this straight," Aaron groaned. "Sam is blackmailing you with a something so bad you can't tell me, so he's forcing you to help him adopt his daughter. Then our situation with Alex, George can complain and get a shortened sentence and can be roaming our streets within a few months," 

"Yes," Alex and John nodded. 

"We can fix this. I just have to do all the talking on that redo interview," Burr explained. "And I mean all of it," 

"Alexander will cooperate," Eliza scolded Alex. "If he knows any better," 

"Good," Burr turned to John, "Avoid George Frederick at all times. Samuel Seabury too if you can do that. We can't trust what they say is completely true or dismiss as false," 

"What about Lafayette?" Alex asked Burr. 

"We'll deport him," Aaron shrugged. "He is France's most wanted," 

"Thank you so much," John shared a grateful smile. 

"Don't thank me just yet," Burr sighed. "We have to manage to get this all done behind Washington's back. This might end badly," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Très impossible- very impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like?  
> Should I continue?


End file.
